Shinobi of the Twilight
by bloodlust002
Summary: There are three worlds "The Human Realm" "The Demon Realm" and inbetween the two "The Twilight Realm." Naruto must become the guardian beast of all three worlds before all is lost. Naruto and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess crossover. NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter I

I do not own Naruto, or any of the Zelda series.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

CH.1 "Demon's die, Imp's appear, a Hero is born."

Konohagakure no Sato, a village literally hidden in the leaves also a place of people called Shinobi. In this village, many people lived in peace under the guard of the shinobi and their beloved leader the Yondaime Hokage. It was a time of peace and prosperity for many and the days ahead looked clear and bright. At least, until the sun began to fall and something happen that would leave many deep scars in this once happy village.

It was at Sunset on October 12 that something happen that the people of Konohagakure would never forget. At the time of sunset of that day, a strange phenomenon appeared in the sky. If one where to ask the people of the village what happen that day would say how one part of the sky began to turn black looking like some kind of hole. Once the whole was big, enough it began to glow with a red light that made it look like a tunnel of some kind. However, what happen next no one could have ever predicted as small black squares began to pour out of the portal in the sky and eventually take on shape. This shape was something that the villagers would never forget it was a demon Fox with Nine Tails, The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

That once bright and sunny day turn to a night of screams and bloodshed as The Kyuubi no Kitsune ripped thorough the army of shinobi who tried in vain to protect their home. In mere hours, the greatest shinobi army in the history of the elemental nations was nearly destroyed. When all hope had seen lost unexpectedly a man with blond hair and blue eyes had appeared ridding a giant toad.

The Yondaime had made his appearance ready for battle. He was ready to put his life on the line and if necessary make the ultimate sacrifice that would save his village but also curse his son as well. The Yondaime stood in front of the fox with a cold glare and began forming seals and at the end he shouted out "**Shiki Fuujin." **When those words left his mouth a bright light flashed through the area and when it cleared the Kyuubi no Kitsune was gone.

Since his work was done, the Yondaime look at the giant toad saying a silent good-bye as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The young Hokage landed on the ground and held his chest in pain as he could feel the life being torn out of him, he soon found himself against a tree breathing heavily. He sighed and spoke aloud as if it mattered, "my name is Namikaze Minato, I am the Yondaime Hokage, a proud Ninja, a loving husband," he said this part with a tear ruling down his cheek. He brushed it off and continued "I am the killer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a proud father." He said that last part while his voice was crackling and closed his eyes ready for death to take him.

However, the hands of destiny decided to give him a couple of extra minutes as a voice called "so your one responsible for Kyuubi's death!" Minato heard the voice and opened his expecting to see the Shinigami waiting for its payment. What he saw caught the near dead man off guard for the creature in front of him look more like a female Imp instead of a god. Minato figured his mind was playing tricks on him while he was near death and humored it "hello little Imp do you need something?"

The Imp creature in front of him, which he expected to fade away, or something just gave him an annoyed glare "ya, you can tell me what you did to Kyuubi and where did all of his power go?" Minato just blinked at what he heard "your...your real." The Imp just sighed "Yes...I...am...real now tell me where is the power of the Kyuubi?"

Minato looked at the strange creature in front of him not believing that an actual Imp was standing in front of him. He was also silently cursing himself for not being able to prove to his Sensei that he was right about Imps all along. He shook his head and focused remembering that his time was limited "what do you want with that power. No good could come from such an evil power" Minato did his best to shout even with weak body. The Imp though just gave Minato a cold glare "don't you lecture me about that power Light-dweller."

Hearing this Minato gave the Imp curious look "Light-dweller what are you ahhh" Minato didn't finish what was asking has he held his chest in pain and coughed up a bit of blood. The Imp gave him a concerned look "your...dying aren't you?" Minato just smiled "Yes, I am dying in order to defeat the Kyuubi I had to use a technique that would seal him away at the cost of my life."

The Imp just stared at him confused wondering for what reason would anyone do such a thing. Minato could tell could tell what she was thinking and began to explain, "The reason I would do something like that, it's because I have to protect all that are precious to me." The Imp just kept staring not understanding what he was saying as he continued, "the people in this village are precious to me from the smallest child to the eldest person. I hold them close to my heart and would do anything to keep them safe and with that desire I am given the strength to move forward and keep on protecting all that I love no matter what." With those words smiled but also showed tears of saddens "however, I do regret that I will miss so much dying young and I hope **_he_** can forgive me for what I did to him and love the village as much as...I...do." With those last few words, Minato had taken his last breath.

The Imp stood in front of the young Hokage trying not to cry, as his words had been really touching for some reason, she felt like she should respect him and gave a silent prier. She looked around and could tell they were in the middle of nowhere around and decided that she should make sure his people found him. The Imp placed her hands close together and focused what little of her power she had until an orb of energy appeared. The Imp shoot the ball of energy into the air and once it was high enough and exploded.

The Imp looked at her work and could tell that someone would see the signal. After observing her work the Imp look down at the dead man in front of her while she still felt sorry for him, she still had a mission of her own. The Imp thought to her-self, 'while I do pity you...I need the power of the Kyuubi and your going to help me.' After those thoughts the Imps body began to change fade out until it was like a shadow and the Imp jump into the dead Hokage's shadow.

3 hours later

After three long hours three ANBU showed up to where the signal had come from to find the body of their beloved leader the Yondaime. The ANBU despite their years of training to keep their emotions in check couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight of their fallen leader. The one ANBU member wearing a dog mask with silver hair picked up the corpse of the late Hokage and made their way back to the village.

Konoha Morgue

The morgue despite it being a place to store the dead was on this night very lively as more and more people who had fallen to the Kyuubi where being rushed in. The staff in charge hand their hands full identifying who was who and contacting any know relatives. However, in one room, it was the worse for it held the corpse of Minato Namikaze and next his body was his predecessor Sarutobi Hizuren also known as the Sandaime Hokage.

The old man looked at his successor full of great sorrow at seeing someone so young and whose life was just starting was gone and already leaving someone behind who needed them. Sarutobi while sad that Minato was gone was also upset that he didn't let someone whose life was nearing it's end to take his place while he continued to go on. Yet, there was nothing he could do for Minato was gone and he would have to take on the role of village once again and bare with the responsibilities it brought, along with the headaches...and paperwork. With one last sigh, Sarutobi took one final look at Minato "I hope you knew what you were doing when you sealed the Kyuubi into him Minato."

With that Sarutobi began to walk out the door but failed to notice the shadow move from Minato's corpse into his own.

Council Room

Sarutobi along with his old teammates, shinobi clan heads, and major civilians who had survived the Kyuubi's attack where brought to an emergency meeting. Many had gathered hoping that a new Hokage had been chosen already so they could get on with better things such as burying their dead.

Sarutobi stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "everyone I'm glad you were able to arrive despite the important needs of conforming your love ones are safe I will make this short as possible. The Yondaime has indeed fallen in battle." Hearing this many of the members of the shinobi council look down in grief of there while some of the civilians seemed pleased he was gone.

After giving everyone, the time that was needed to adjust Sarutobi continued, "fear not though for I've decided with the approval of the council to come out of retirement and retake the title of Hokage." Hearing this many of the council members began to talk amongst themselves, but agreed to it anyway.

After that was settled one of the members of the shinobi council one Inuzuka Tsume looked at Sarutobi with a questioning look "Hokage-sama if I may, what of the Minato's son?" Sarutobi looked at the canine looking women knowing she would this since Tsume and Kushina were very close friends some would go even they were as close to sisters in personality.

Sarutobi took a deep breath "Tsume...Minato and Kushina's son is alive and well." Tsume let a sigh of relief at hearing this she felt great pain knowing that both her friend Kushina and her husband were gone but was glade their son had lived. Sarutobi could see the relief in the women's eyes; he looked around, and saw the same thing in many of the other shinobi members eyes as well. One member who was also a close friend of Kushina named Aburame Shibi looked at Sarutobi "Hokage-sama tell us where is Kushina-san and Minato-san son now?"

After Shibi had said that a knock at the entrance door was heard which lead Sarutobi to smile "that should be them now."

The door open and a figure began to walk in and seeing this person, many of the civilian council members began to seethe in anger at seeing who was holding the child of their Hokage. It was none other then the "Snake-bitch" Mitarashi Anko. One council member a who was a civilian member decided to voice his stupidity...loudly "WHAT IS THE FUCKING SANKE-BITCH DOING HOLDING THE SON OF ARE YONDAIME HOKAGE THAT FITHY WHORE WILL CORRUPT-." Anko interrupted the man "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WILL YA, I JUST GOT HIM TO SLEEP!" Hearing this many of members just realized that their was a baby in room and began to looked down in shame like children who had said something wrong.

Unfortunately, it didn't matter as the bundle in Anko's arms began to stir catching the attention of many everyone in the room. The blond haired boy managed to get his head out of wrapping that covered him and looked around. Everyone looked at the boy amazed how much he looked like Minato. The boy opened his eyes and began to look to see who was holding him and began to squeal at the sight of Anko.

Hearing this Anko began to panic not having the slightest clue what to do and looked towards the Hokage with a pleading look. The elderly Hokage just laughed along with many of the other members who had children and remembered what it was like holding their son and daughters for the first time.

Sarutobi looked at young women with a kind smile "Anko there is nothing wrong he seems to like you." Hearing those words Anko felt some kind warmth in her chest, she began to wonder if this was what a it felt like to be a mother...and with that thought Anko quickly dismissed it 'I'm to young to be a mother...now an elder sister.'

While Anko was lost in her thoughts, Sarutobi began to explain what was to be done with Naruto. Many of the clan heads wanted to adopt Naruto to honor Minato and Kushina, but many of civilians also wanted that to gain political favor. Some of members wanted Naruto to put into training right away and straight into the shinobi life, this was quickly silenced by Sarutobi much to Danzo and some civilian members dismay.

After many hours, it was decided that Naruto was to be put into an orphanage and raised like a normal child and that he was not to be told of the Kyuubi until he old enough. There where some protest to this even Anko offered to take Naruto in but since she was a still a child she couldn't.

The meeting soon ended and everyone began to take their leave after they had a chance to hold or play with Naruto. After the last member left Sarutobi decided that it time for him to also get some asleep along with Naruto and Anko.

Sarutobi Household

Sarutobi brought Naruto and Anko to his home offering them a place to stay for the night. Anko wanted to object but remembered the young life in her arms and just went along with it. The old Hokage took the two into a small room that a regular size crib and a bed next to it, as if everything was set up with a few hours.

Anko put Naruto in the crib the small child was asleep and she herself was barely awake and was ready to turn into the night. She went over to the crib and placed her hand on the cheek of the small boy and smiled 'Naruto-kun...I swear I'll be the closest thing to family. I will make sure you are safe and happy to matter what it cost me.' She placed small kiss on the boys cheek and went to her bed was soon asleep.

However, if Anko had been a bit more alert she would have noticed the strange shadow that was following her and Naruto. For out of the shadow the small imp-like creature had appeared once again this time, it came into light and showed it-self. The Imp looked somewhat like a child with her body. Most of her skin was black with a bit of white covering her some of right leg, stomach, chest and leading to her jaw. She had strange light-green symbols on her arms and legs and her elf like ears. Her face was covered by strange stone like mask covering one of her eye's while the other showed it to be yellow with a red pupil. Her hair was in a ponytail with orange hair with blonde tips.

The imp looked over the boy and just stared at him as if checking him for something abnormal. Eventually, the imp reached out her arm towards Naruto stomach as if to grab something but was soon stop by what appeared to be a barrier and a seal on his stomach. The Imp sighed seeing there was no way she could obtain the power she needed and looked at the small boy. She looked at the boy below her and could see the resemblance of the fallen Hokage and understood why he choose this boy to seal such a dangerous power 'make sense what man could ask another to use for such a thing.' The Imp gave one final look she noticed something strange on the boy's forehead and look to see a white symbol she thought only to be in legend.

She stared at the boy in wonder now and put on a devilish looking evil grin "well since I can't use the power of the Kyuubi myself, I'll use you to accomplish my goals." She slowly brought her hand down to Naruto check and began to rub it "you and I are going to be good friends little beast Eee Eee." The Imp gave off a child like laugh and brought herself near Naruto tiny ear "so remember this name Midna Eee Eee"

With that last word Midna merge with Naruto's shadow so that she could watch him and see his observe him.

**_Well that's the fist chapter for my new work._**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading this and I sorry for the long wait but I had writers block and long hours at work so I couldn't get much writing done._**

**_Anyway, I know the grammar is probably horrible so don't remind me. I haven't had any recalls from my beta readers so I'm looking for new ones if anyone is willing to help. With that I say good night and thanks for reading and leave a review of what you think of my newest work and look out for my other stoires._**

**_Later._**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the Zelda series or any anime series being used.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

CH.2 "Fools, Hyuuga's, Imp's and Demons."

**_ /6 years later. /_**

It had been six years since the Kyuubi had attacked the village of Konoha. It took a lot of hard work but with the leadership of Sarutobi Hizuren, the village was able to remain strong and it's people happy. Sarutobi had to retake his position as Hokage for the village but was glade he did as long as he could keep his precious village out of harms way he had no trouble with it...expect for the damn paperwork.

Even now he was forced to work on finish yet another pile of paperwork when a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared. When all of the smoke had vanished an man wearing a dog mask stood before the aged leader "it there a problem Inu?" Sarutobi asked knowing the answer already "Hai, Hokage-sama it seems someone has refused to sell something to Naruto and Anko is threatening the shop owner...again."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration at hearing this. Ever since the night Naruto was put into Anko's care she had been everything that the boy needed, she was a mother, sister, guardian, teacher, and friend. She was always there for him and provided him with everything a child needed to grow up and if anyone tried to harm him would suffer greatly.

**_/ 5 years earlier/_**

The first incident happen when Naruto just before Naruto turned one and Anko had decide to move out of the Sarutobi's home and get a place for herself and for Naruto. Sarutobi tried to get them to stay but Anko insisted that she and Naruto had their own place but they were grateful for everything Sarutobi had done for them. In addition, her snakes were getting to big for the old mans mansion.

Anko had decided that she wanted to move into a place that had plenty of space and allow her and Naruto to be left alone to train. She had decided to move into the Chuunin exam tower. The tower had plenty of space and was currently being unused since the exam weren't to be held in the village for at least a decade.

The night of the incident Anko had managed to get all of her things to the tower but hadn't had a chance to set anything up such as heat, pluming, and food stores so she was forced to put up with a hotel. Normally this would not be a problem but since you're the apprentice of a traitor and the container of a demon, things weren't ever easy.

Anko went to several hotels that night many of them outright refused to let her stay the night or didn't even let her into the building. Anko wouldn't have normally taken the garbage she was getting that night but since she had to take care of Naruto, he came first. So, she just gritted her teeth and moved on towards the next hotel.

It took most of the night but Anko did eventually find a hotel in the lowest slums of the village. Anko was able to get a room for the night but the price was way over the top and she had to pass by hordes of prostitutes and drug dealers before she got to her room. The room however was horrible. It was a real roach motel covered in filth, mold, and even a rat.

Seeing the filthy state of the one room apartment Anko began to wonder why she was doing this and then looked down at the baby she had nestled in her bosom. She smiled at this feeling assured she was doing the right thing until "OW." That feeling was soon replaced with a sharp pain from her chest seeing little Naruto biting down. After she brought him away from her chest she chuckled a little "guess your hungry aren't you little guy...wonder if babies like dango?"

After an hour or so Anko managed to get some formula ready and feed the baby that was in her care. After about three or so bottles later Anko looked at the little boy wondering where he put all that in his small body but through it off as she got ready for bed. Once she had gotten Naruto to sleep she placed him on the bed, she did a quick check for any hostiles called it a night.

As Anko and Naruto slept, she had failed to notice she and Naruto were being watched. While Anko had done a check for anything that would be hostile she was still a young and inexperienced for these men as they managed to sneak in grab Naruto and get out without Anko even waking up.

Training ground 15

After the men had taken, Naruto rushed as fast as they could arrive towards the meeting point that was discussed. Within minutes, the men landed into the field and looked around seeing many civilians and even a few council members all with looks of insanity and blood lust.

The man who was now holding Naruto walked towards a sacrificial alter that was placed there for this very proposes. The man moved towards platforms and placed Naruto on it and stood in front of the egger crowed. The man was wearing a Chuunin vest and a headband around his neck. He spoke as clearly as he could in front of the masses "people of Konohana I bring force the demon that has destroyed are village."

Hearing this many of the villagers began to shout out for the death of the demon but the man just placed his hand to salience them. Once the people were silent, the man spoke "people of Konohana I have brought forth the demon so that we may retribution for all the lives this monster has taken" he said while pointing at Naruto. "I have taken an oath to rid are beloved village of his evil and with it get revenge for all of are fallen comrades and love ones that this beast has taken away from us."

As the man was talking many of the villagers shouted out agreement towards what he was saying. However, The teammates were not as pleased for they wished that he would shut up already and got the job done.

Back with the loudmouth, he was still standing over the young infant preaching about how he would rid Konoha of the vile demon. "My fellow villagers tonight will become the most holy of night as I the great Shishiwakamaru shall destroy this monster and become known as the great demon slayer." With this bold statement, many of the villagers began to shout out of joy and began to chant Shishiwakamaru the demon slayer repeatedly.

Hearing all of support he had gathered from the people in front of him Shishiwakamaru began his brilliant plan to fame and glory. Shishiwakamaru stood upon the villagers and reached for a nearby scroll. He placed of little blood on seal and summed the object that was sealed inside of it a long katana covered in a purple silk cloth covering it. Shishiwakamaru removed the cloth and let the wind take in a dramatic fashion as he held the blade above his head letting the blade shine in the moonlight.

Shishiwakamaru stood their letting the people look upon his greatness before he did the deed that would make him a legend. Shishiwakamaru cleared his throat and began to speak "people of Konoha the time has come that I the great Shishiwakamaru, use this holy blade. This blade was forged by smiths who had reached enlightenment and was dipped into holy stream making it the purest blade for destroying evil." Many if not all of the surrounding mob looked at Shishiwakamaru and the blade believing the lie that Shishiwakamaru had said about the sword where the truth was that he got the thing for less then 10 ryo at a pawn shop.

Seeing that the he had the mob in the palm of his hand Shishiwakamaru decided to finally wrap things up and began his flawless plan to greatness. Grabbing a bottle of rice wine and pouring it on the blade and held it just above Naruto chest, "my fellow villagers the time has come for us rid the village of the demon and once and for all. Once that is done I shall then go and rightfully take the title of Hokage and run this village as it should be." Hearing this many of the villagers began to cheer at the thought of Shishiwakamaru being the new Hokage.

Shishiwakamaru smiled at this thought for once brought the head of the demon to Sarutobi the old man would soon realize his mistake of letting him live and declare him the new Hokage. After that, he began to see how he would clean up the village and make it, as it should be. First by making sure that things like peace treaties between foreign villages were throw out, he would make sure that so called allies knew their place ant it was at the feet of Konoha.

Then it would be to make changes to the ninja code about how ones teammates were more important and never to be left behind. Nonsense, the only thing that matted was getting the mission done. If a few weaklings had to die in order to remain strong so be it, as long as the money was received who cares.

After that he would have to make some major changes to the academy since the brats there were getting off easy. They needed to be thought powerful Jutsu at the youngest of age possible and if they couldn't hack it then the little brats deserve to die since they didn't love their village enough. He would also have to make sure that the Kunoichi problem was taken care of. The very idea of woman being equals of men was laughable if anything woman were good for it was cooking, cleaning, children, and of coarse pleasure. That is what Kunoichi should be for, not training and trying to be better then men but using their bodies to discover secrets, pleasing they're teammates and their clients.

After Shishiwakamaru little fantasy was done, he brought himself back to reality and held his sword tightly. He slowly held it above Naruto who was just sleeping and completely obvious to what was happening around him.

Shishiwakamaru held the blade waiting for the right moment to strike the demon in the most dramatic fashion and to make sure everyone was watching his moment of greatness. Many of the villagers watched in anticipation, as the great demon slayer would soon rid their village of the demon nothing could go wrong. One villager decided in the heat of the moment to express his enthusiasm "kill that fucking demon."

Unfortunately, for that villager, those words his last as the ground beneath him began to shake under him and a large mouth suddenly appeared entrapping him and a few people standing next to him were soon dead.

Many of the villagers saw this and couldn't believe it as a large black snake with sliver markings over its body and red eyes just came out of the ground and ate some of the mob members. Shishiwakamaru and his teammates saw this and were clearly stunned at the sight in front of them clearly not expecting this and were about to make a move to attack.

Before they could even make a move a large yellow snake with green eyes suddenly appeared in front of them it opened its mouth spiting some kind of liquid at them. The two would have doge but it was to late as the liquid hit them they could feel fire cover the bodies as they began to melt away due to being covered in acid.

Shishiwakamaru looked around at the damage that was being done to his audience as they were all slowing being thorn apart by the large serpents. Looking at all this Shishiwakamaru felt himself beginning to tear up at the sight of his fame and glory being destroyed right in front of him. Inside of his head Shishiwakamaru began screaming 'it's not fair...this was supposed to be my moment of glory and fame. It's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR...**IT'S NOT FAIR.'**

Even in his rage Shishiwakamaru was still able to remember his mission has he looked at the baby boy beneath his sword. Seeing Naruto, Shishiwakamaru gave a psychotic grin 'even if I don't get famous now. It will be only a matter of time before everyone knows of my noble deed I'll I have to do is wait until the word spreads. Then I'll claim all the glory that is rightfully mine.' After getting this idea, Shishiwakamaru brought his blade above Naruto once again "Now...DIE DEMON FOX" he shouted bringing it down to kill Naruto.

As he was making his move, something happened that Shishiwakamaru didn't expect. Before Shishiwakamaru could pierce Naruto's heart, the young baby was slowly covered by what looked like some kind of shadow. Naruto slowly began to fade into the darkness of the shadow as the sword hit the table but not the baby that was once on it.

Seeing what just happen Shishiwakamaru just stood there with his mouth wide open at he wasn't seeing. He wasn't seeing the evil blood of a demon, he wasn't seeing life fading from the evil monster's eyes like in his dreams, but most importantly, he wasn't seeing the filthy corpse of the bastard kyuubi child that was meant to bring him fame and glory.

At seeing or not seeing what was supposed to happen Shishiwakamaru did the only sensible thing a shinobi like would do...and he lost it "WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF DEMONIC TRICK. WHERE ARE YOU MONSTER, COME OUT A FACE THE GREAT SHISHIWAKAMARU DANM IT. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR YOU FILTHY KITSUNE BASTARD. COME OUT SO I CAN SLAY YOU BASTARD, NOTHING WILL STOP BE FROM ACHIEVING MY GREATNEES.

To bad for Shishiwakamaru that in his rage he failed to notice the figure moving towards him opening, it's mouth and taking a bite out of Shishiwakamaru's sword shattering into pieces.

Shishiwakamaru eventually noticed what happened to his blade since only the hilt was left he began to shake in furry almost to a point to where it looked like he was hyperventilating. He looked at what had caused the damage to his holy blade and saw that in front of him was another large snake this one violet with one of its eyes blue and the other green.

This was the final straw for Shishiwakamaru as he fell to his knees his eyes glazed over not saying any until "why...why...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE?" He shouted expecting some kind of answer from the snakes.

They didn't answer him but someone did "I'll tell you what you did you fucking bastard." Shishiwakamaru heard this voice and began to tremble as he looked to where it had come from only to his horror to see Mitarashi Anko standing their looking pissed off beyond belief.

Anko looked down at the man who had dared taken her little otouto from her and she began plotting a thousand and one ways for the bastard to suffer. After she had awoken in the apartment, alone she immediately panic and cursed her self for letting her guard down. She took off towards the what felt like the charka source of a group of people and to make sure she was on the right track she summoned her three most trusted snakes to help find and kill anyone.

It had worked, for the snakes had managed to find a group of people in a large clearing cheering for something. When the snakes reported this and told her of what was going on she ordered them to make sure not one of those bastards was to be allowed to leave that area alive and to enjoy their snack's. After receiving this order, the snakes moved for the kill glad to have someone like Anko as their master.

Anko looked down at Shishiwakamaru and instantly recognized him. His name was **DAIKI** Shishiwakamaru an arrogant, boastful, bastard who believed that the world was his and the men and mostly woman belonged on their knees in front of him. He was the son of a very wealthy politician who managed to buy his sons way through the academy and get him a teacher that sucked up to money and political power.

The only reason he managed to make it to Chuunin where because of his many missions which were all D-ranked and mostly failed due to his arrogance. His family name had also gotten him his rank due to the greed of the council. Another reason was that after the death of the Yondaime the council was given full power and was able to give anyone they could control the rank of Chuunin but that was all they could. Soon after that, Sarutobi was reinstated.

Back with Shishiwakamaru and Anko. The two stood their staring at each other one pair of eyes full of anger and bloodlust. The other full of disbelief at what he denial until his mind started working and looked at Anko with anger. He held his broken sword out and pointed it directly at her "you...YOU FUCKING SNAKE WHORE." Anko heard what he said but didn't even flinch she had been called worse things by people and "Snake Whore" didn't even bother her in the slightest.

Shishiwakamaru looked at the woman in front of him and noticed she didn't move after his vulgar remark he had made at her. Shishiwakamaru looked at Anko tried to figure out why she didn't do anything and his mind to draw up the logical conclusions. It was obvious that she was intimidated by him, a powerful and strong male shinobi while she was nothing but a weak and pathetic Kunoichi and the student of a traitor. She was of coarse to afraid of his might and greatness, to afraid to move out of fear of greatness that was his, the greatness of the one and only Shishiwakamaru.

Giving off an arrogant smirk "that right your nothing but a filthy whore and a traitor for harboring that demon. But that's not to surprising considering who your master was." Hearing this Anko narrowed her eyes at him at being reminded of her bastard of Sensei.

Shishiwakamaru saw the anger in her eyes and began to chuckle "I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve Anko-chan." Hearing this Anko began to growl and clenched her fist to the point that they were bleeding. Shishiwakamaru saw this and decided to taunt her some more "Anko-chan I don't really understand why you were protecting that monster but I will not stop in my quest for greatness, if anything you should join me."

Anko just kept staring at him not doing until she put on an evil smirk "Yuna, Rikku, Pain...snake time." Hearing this Shishiwakamaru looked at her confused until heard a strange king of hissing sound around and looked to see the ginat snakes from before had surrounded him. Before he could even make a move, the snakes attacked him. They each went for a part of his body. Yuna went for his right arm, Rikku went for the left arm, and Pain bit down on both his legs.

Once the snakes he had a piece of Shishiwakamaru in there mouth's they began to pour venom into the mouth burning Shishiwakamaru. At hearing, his screams the snakes began to pull on each of Shishiwakamaru limbs slowly and painfully as if he were a chew toy.

While her pets were playing with their food, Anko looked at Shishwakamaru as he was screaming in pain and begging the snakes to stop. She slowly began to walk towards Shishiwakamaru holding a sharpen kunai.

When she finally reached the screaming Chuunin, she looked at him with blank and soulless eyes. She held the Kunai right to his throat and said "okay teme he is how it's going to fucking work. You tell me where the fuck my otouto is and I'll make your death painless, got it fucker."

Shishiwakamaru looked at her with pure fear in his eyes at the words of death "you...you can't be serous, you can't kill me you stupid whore. When my Otosan hears about this you'll AHHHHHH." Shishiwakamaru never got to finish his threat as Anko had shoved the Kunai into his stomach. Anko eyes somehow turned darker as she slowly pulled out the Kunai "I will ask you again where the FUCK is my otouto you fucking dickless piece of fucking shit."

Hearing this and fearing for another stab in the gut, Shishiwakamaru talked "I...I...I don't know the demon just disappeared into what looked like some kind of shadow and he was gone." Anko looked at him her anger growing at this fucker dare and make up this bullshit story and was about to stab him again until she got the truth. Just as she was about stab him, again when a loud "Anko stop this instant" was heard from the only person Anko respected.

Sarutobi and a few ANBU had appeared in the field and looked around to see the extent of the damage. Sarutobi looked at the sight in front not interlay surprised at what the snakes were doing to the man. While observing Anko it was determined that, she had a thing for torture. She would have to be considered to work in the Interrogation department but that was a later discussion.

Sarutobi walked over to the young girl and looked at her with disappointment and understanding at the same time. After taking a deep breath Sarutobi spoke "Anko you do realize that would you have done here would be a considered a serious crime?" Anko just kept her cold and soulless eyes on Sarutobi who only shook his head "but since these people were going to kill an infant child I see that their execution was necessary. Hearing this Anko gave off a true smile and bowed to Sarutobi "Arigotao Hokage-sama."

After Anko had given her thanks, she then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It appeared to be a shadow but there wasn't enough light to cast it or any objects that could caste it. It was just a pool of shadows just sitting there moving a little around as if it were alive.

Sarutobi saw Anko looking off into the distance also noticed the strange shadow sitting their just watching. Anko remembered what Shishiwakamaru said about a shadow thing taking Naruto and this might be it. Without even thinking Anko used the Kunai, she still had in her hand and threw it at the shadow expecting nothing to happen. To her surprise, the shadow dogged the Kunai.

Everyone saw this and blinked they even tried to cancel what they believed to be a genjutsu but nothing happen. Anko seeing this thing decided to try hitting it again with another Kunai but the shadow just dogged it like last time. After her seconded failed attempt Anko began to get angry and reached for another Kunai until she heard "Eee Eee don't you want try something else."

Everyone looked around for were the voice had come from but only Anko seemed to be the only one that understood that the voice had come from the shadow. Anko stood in front of the shadow "where is Naruto?" Everyone looked at Anko like she was crazy...er then normal but that thought didn't last long as the Shadow resounded "don't worry he's safe so don't get your panties in a twist, though you don't look like the type of girl that wears any Eee Eee." Anko blushed at this not just, because it was embarrassing but it was also true.

The shadow just sat there as if it were staring at Anko do nothing until "if you want him...keep up." With that, the shadow shoot off towards the forest at incredible speed. Anko shoot off after it before anyone could order her not too.

Anko ran through the forest as fast as she could barely able to keep up but was close enough to see the "thing" that had taken her little brother. She could feel the burning sensation in her legs from the running and the pain in her chest from lack of breath was immense. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop that was not an option she had to keep up, had to catch this thing, had to save her little brother.

While Anko was chasing the shadow ahead of her was academy student named Iruka was training hard to pass his Genin exam. Normally most children would be asleep as this hour but not Iruka. He wasn't much of a sleeper since the night of the Kyuubi attack so he focused mostly on his training.

Back with the shadow, it was moving as fast as it could and noticed that Anko was still able to keep up. Now Shadow had a reason for doing what it was doing it wanted to test Anko to see if she could really protect it's prize till he was ready. So far, she was doing well and had gain the shadows approval.

It had gotten board of this game and decided to give Naruto back but needed to find a place to let to brat go. That's when it noticed Iruka and found him to perfect for Naruto's protection and maybe for a good laugh once Anko showed up and found him.

The shadow increased its speed, got next to a tree behind Iruka, and let Naruto out of the shadow. Once Naruto was out of the shadow it took off rushing pass Iruka.

Iruka was preparing his charka for the Bunshin technique when he noticed a black...something rush past him causing him to jump and slip. He grab his head due to the pain and looked to see what it was that pass him but saw nothing 'the hell was that" Before Iruka could think of anything else he heard what sounded like a baby crying.

Iruka turned around and saw that it was indeed a baby. He went over and picked up the screaming child, and gently rocked him in his arms. With this Naruto started to calm down and looked at Iruka with a smile and a look of curiosity.

Even though Naruto was, an infant could recognize certain features from certain people. He mostly recognized the soft hands of the woman who usually held him but this person was different. Naruto could feel something different the hands on this person were different rough but still gentle at the same time and he like it.

As Iruka was holding Naruto smiling at the cuteness of the young infant he was now holding he noticed something on Naruto's face. He saw three whiskers marks on each of the young baby's face and immediately recognize who it was 'he's the.' Iruka never got to finished his thought as he suddenly felt a kunai knife against his throat.

Feeling the blade just inches from his throat and did his best not to breathe or make any of movement. He slowly began to shake since he was still an academy student and didn't know what to do when he was captured by an enemy shinobi. At least he thought it was an enemy shinobi until he heard a voice "PUT...MY...FUCKING...OTOUTO...DOWN...NOW!"

After hearing, the threat began to get nervous that the person that was holding a blade next his throat was threatening him because he was holding her otouto. Iruka swallowed the spit that building up in his throat. He took a deep breath and spoke "look I just found him on the ground near a tree I didn't hurt him or anything I swear."

Anko heard this and knew that he might be telling the truth since she knew that the shadow thing was the one who took Naruto. However, he and the shadow could still be working together so decided to test him. She held the blade closer to Iruka's throat and clearly said, "Why the hell should I believe you?" Iruka and began to sweat in fear before coming up with the only thing he could think of "umm...because" he sweatdropped 'I am so dead.'

Hearing this honest but rather pathetic answer, Anko decide to trust him...for now. She removed the Kunai from Iruka's neck and couldn't help but giggle at his reaction as he suddenly fell to his knees in relief.

Once Iruka had calmed down and gotten his heart rate under control and his bladder under control he turned to see his attacker. What he saw was something he didn't expect as he saw a purple haired girl near his age with brown eyes and a tooth hanging around her neck. Looking at this girl for some reason, Iruka couldn't help but feel his checks burn while looking at her.

Anko had something similar happen to her while she stared at the young scar nosed boy. He had brown and cute face and from the neck down, he wasn't half bad either. After that Anko shook her, head trying to rid herself of such thoughts as a blush covered her face. Now normally Anko would tease and flirt with some of the members of the opposite sex and when she had them, she would crush their hearts for a good laugh. This time however she felt something different when she stared at this boy.

While Anko and Iruka kept up with the staring contest until Naruto decided he needed attention and began to cry thus running the moment between the two.

After Anko and Iruka were brought back to reality, they focused their attention on the crying Naruto. Anko slowly rocked Naruto back and forth calming down while Iruka stood next her smiling which Naruto also seemed to enjoy his presence. It wasn't long until the Hokage showed up and found the two sitting next to a tree with Anko on one side and Iruka on the other and a baby Naruto between the two. Seeing this the Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the memory his wife and child doing the same thing their youth.

Away from the group of shinobi, Midna looked at down at the light-dwellers and had to smile. She could see the boy had plenty of protection and would be safe. Now her only reason was for concern was the power inside the boy not the boy himself but she had to admit he was interesting "Eee Eee I can't wait to see what he's like when he older."

Present time

It was normal day in the village of Konoha. Many people were buying good from the local markets, kids were playing in the streets and everything was good. Except for a certain dango shop were a certain purple haired woman was holding a Kunai to the throat of a waiter glaring with a massive amount of killer intent "you call this DANGO I should cut your balls and feed you to my snakes."

While Anko was threatening the man Naruto looked at the woman, he considered an older sister and sighed, "Oeesan it's not that big of a deal. Now could put the man down your making a scene and your supposed to be an adult." Anko heard this and turned her glare towards her little brother out of embarrassment but Naruto just ignored her since just to her killer intent. He just focused on his ramen the most important thing in world and inhaled a small amount of ramen.

After took his first sample of ramen Naruto he stood still for a second and then spit out the ramen that he was eating and turned his attention towards the waiter with a look of a mad killer in his eyes. If one were to look close, enough you could swear that Naruto eyes turned red. He focused all of his attention on the waiter "how dare you call this slop ramen **you must DIE" **and with that Naruto leapt at the man going for the kill.

To bad for Naruto that before he could do anything to the man Anko grab Naruto by the back of shirt. Eventually Naruto realized he was being suspended in the air and glared at his sister "why did you stop me Oneesan he ruined my ramen it must be avenged."

Hearing Anko shook her head back and forth "now Naruto your still just a civilian. When you're a ninja then you can kill anyone you want...within reason." Naruto looked at this with tears forming in his eyes "but...my ramen." Anko just rolled her eyes "I'll buy you another bowl later at a better restraint right now there is something a little more important you need to do."

Naruto looked at his sister clearly confused "tell me have you seen Emiko-chan around?" Naruto looked at Anko and around the area trying to find this Emiko and began to panic "crap I must of left her behind." Anko rolled her eyes, "how can you lose a snake that big is beyond me Naruto but if your going to look for her try the park first." With that Anko let Naruto go and he took off straight towards the park. Anko just gave a short chuckle at her brothers antics then turned back to the waiter "now back to you and my ruined dango" the waiter began to shake in fear.

Konoha Park

At the park, many children were spending their time enjoying their youth and innocents with friends. Everyone except one little girl with blue hair and strange white eyes, this made her weird so the other children avoided her or made fun of her. After trying and failing to make friends as if her mother wanted her to, she gave up and just sat by a tree and waited until she could go home.

This however didn't go as plan as a group of girls who were slightly older then her walked up and stood before her. The leader of the group a girl with brown hair looked down at Hinata with a smirk "well it's ugly bug eye girl." At this the girls friends began laugh Hinata held her head down and was on the verge of tears. The girls saw this and began tease her more calling a crybaby.

As the group began to pick on her, Hinata did her best to put herself in a ball wishing that someone, anyone would come a help her. Without even realizing it Hinata got her wish.

Naruto was running around the park doing his best to find his snake familiar Emiko when noticed a group of girls gathering around a tree. Curious as to what was going on Naruto moved in closer to find a all the girls were picking on this one girl under the tree.

Naruto wanted to do something about it but before he got his chance as he noticed some of the branches in the trees began to crake and the leaves were falling rapidly. Naruto decided that it was best to make his move now. He walked towards the crowd and with as much force as he could and shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE."

All the girls heard this and turned around expecting to find some adult looking down on them. What they saw some brat half their size with an arrogant attitude. Since he was alone and rather puny the girls assumed he was no real threat as the brown haired leader went looked up at and said "who's going to make us, you?" Naruto just gave a smile "ya, me and her." After he said that, a large snake had suddenly fallen out of the tree and landed right behind him.

The girls look at the giant snake behind him instantly took off in everyone direction screaming for their lives. As soon as they were all gone, Naruto looked at the girl that the others were tormenting and walked up to her. He could see she was still scared due to eyes being shut and her hands over her head to protect herself.

Since he wasn't going to get her attention anytime soon Naruto just bent his knees and waited for her to clam down and open her eyes. Eventually she did, Hinata looked around for any of the girls that were bullying her when she noticed a blond haired boy in front of her.

Seeing that all bullies and that only the blond boy was here, he must have scared them off. Hinata looked over the boy he had blond hair and blue eyes, blue beautiful eyes. For some reason Hinata felt her, face warm up with that thought she also noticed three whisker marks on each his of cute face. Again, Hinata faced started to heat up with this strange thought she would have to ask her mother about this later.

Naruto looked the girl In front of him. She looked to be about his age and seemed a little afraid of him. Her hair was blue and her skin was pure white which made look kind cute. She had a pretty face that for some reason her face was red as if she was sick. The most noticeable thing about her was her eyes. They were white with no pupil or Iris it was kind of cool.

After the two had gotten over their examination of one another Naruto decided to speak "hi name is Naruto what's yours?" Hinata looked at boy in front of her somewhat afraid to answer but she somehow managed to say, "my n...name is Hinata."

Hearing her answer Naruto smiled "It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan." Hearing him call her Hinata-chan made the young Hyuuga blush a deeper red as she moved her head see couldn't see it. However, she see else as the large snake from earlier sitting behind Naruto starring at her.

Emiko noticed that Hinata was looking right at her and began to shake in fear and hid behind Naruto. Hinata saw this and looked at Naruto clearly confused. Naruto could see Hinata's confusion he began to laugh "don't worry Hinata-chan Emiko-chan is just really shy she is still a baby."

Hinata blinked a few times while looking at the large snake thinking, "that's a baby?" She walked over to it and got as close as she wanted to it and saw that it was clearly afraid of her. Hinata slowly put her hand under the large jaw of Emiko and began to rub it. As she did this, she heard the snake hiss in pleasure. Seeing this Hinata began to giggle at the actions of the intimating yet shy beast in front of her.

Naruto looked on at the girl who was playing Emiko and just had to smile. He was the only one that Emiko seemed to trust up until now and seeing the way she was around Hinata must made him happy. He felt some kind of joy that he hadn't experienced in some time and that made him glade he meet Hinata and felt like nothing could go wrong.

However, something happen that didn't go as plan as Naruto saw something in the distance. He noticed a large portion of the sky began to crake like glass leaving some kind of pattern in its wake. What was really wired was that in the center of this hole seemed to be some kind of tunnel and something was pouring out of the tunnel.

Ground Zero of Tunnel

As the materials began to slowly, fall from the tunnel each one as large as a grind of sand but seemed to be alive. The materials slowly began to move around one another building into three figures. As the last of the material fell into three figures, they each began to take shape. Two of the figures looked human, twins infract expect for pink hair and set of horns on top of their head's. The one of the left had short hair and cold dark look on her face, the one right had long hair but her expression was of joy and happiness.

However, the one in the middle was different from the other two. She was red head, with red eyes; her hands had claws on and fangs sticking out of mouth. On top of her head seemed to be like something similar to dog-ears but looked more like fox ears. However, the most noticeable thing about her were the nine red tails that were behind her.

**This is my latest work. I know it's seems like a half assed worked but did my best with what I could come up with. I hope this will make up for my late work I have been busy with work and other things so I just slap this together.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this I did my best to correct any grammar errors. Also if you like to take a guess who the two figure are and how the kyuubi was defeated but is now with them take a guess. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto or Zelda series.

The three figures stared at the village before them trying to form an opinion about the village that survived an attack by the Kyuubi no Yoko. The twins looked at girl in the middle wondering what they should do. The girl in the middle with the nine tails was silent for a moment "will head straight to the village and tell them we come in peace."

The twins had different reactions while hearing this. The twin with the long hair gave a huge grin glad to avoid the fighting as much as possible. The short haired twin however, gave a scowl "this is pointless, we should just go kill all these worthless humans at least that way this trip won't be so boring." The red girl gave a glare "we are not here to start a war, Lucy, so if you can control your savagery for a couple of hours we can get this down and leave."

The girl now named Lucy glared at the red head with pure hate in her eyes. She hated being called a savage, even if her bloodlust at times might it true it still pissed her off. She especially hated it when the red head in front of her reminded her of it.

Before the two did any thing the other twin with the long hair got between them with tears building in her eyes "stop, this isn't why were here fighting each other want solve anything." The two heard this and but stilled glared at each other ready for the kill until they heard "please."

Hearing this both girls stopped what they doing and went over to the crying member in their group. The red head just sighed and brushed the tears away "you can be such a cry baby sometimes Nyu." Lucy just looked at her twin "idiot" and looked away. Nyu smiled seeing how she just got her only friends to stop fighting again, it wasn't the first time she played peacemaker between the two and it wouldn't be the last.

The three girls began walking towards the village taking their time so they didn't cause any panic. However, the red head was in deep thought about this mission they were being sent on. It was clear why the council sent her and what she was supposed to do, but she still young and inexperienced at this sort of thing and was worried she would blow it.

Nyu could see the distress that her friend was in and decided to comfort her "Hey, it's okay to be nervous with something like this." She said while having a hand on her friends shoulder.

The red head could see that Nyu was trying her best to support her. She was always like that ever since they had first meet when they were younger. Her friendship was Lucy was a little different, she respected Lucy and admired her fighting skills there were times when she wouldn't mind strangling the little bitch. However, in the grand scheme of things she couldn't ask for better things friends the two behind her.

Seeing their friend starting to perk up the twins decided to add their final two-cent's in as they spoke in unison "You know we got your back Kyuubi." Hearing this the Kitsune smiled as they continued towards Konoha.

Village Gates

After the tunnel was formed and was seen by everyone, the village was put on full alert for every shinobi both on and off duty had to report for active service. The civilians were all placed into safe houses for their protection and the gates were sealed shut. Even the Hokage the village leader was suited up. Everyone stood ready for a repeat performance of 6 years ago.

Sarutobi stood in front of his village with a stern look on his face and a harden looks in his eyes. Six years ago, he felt that a similar when the demon Kitsune attacked the village and took the life of his predecessor and now it looked as if another demon had come to finish the job. However, even if it were one demon or a hundred they would not fail.

Standing next to him was one of his most trusted Kunoichi Mitarashi Anko. This woman had spent last six years looking after someone who had suffered the most and had never regretted it. He was a bit surprised to actually see her here and not with her younger brother "Anko shouldn't you be with Naruto?"

The purple haired Kunoichi look at her leader with a serious look on her face "Hokage-sama as important as my little brother is to me, my loyalty towards the village take's priority right now."

Sarutobi smiled at hearing this "Anko while I do admire your sense of duty towards the village. What I meant was, shouldn't you make sure that Naruto isn't nearby trying too see what's going on?"

Anko looked at her leader and wanted to say something to defend her little brother. She knew that the Hokage was right; Naruto had a habit of getting into trouble with people like the Chuunin of the village… and the Jounin of the village as well. In addition, there was ANBU…and the civilians and the Hokage and the butcher, the baker and the candlestick maker along with her Snake summons who **refused** to baby-sit him anymore.

'It's almost like they don't like my little Naru-chan' Anko thought to herself.

Brushing these thoughts aside, Anko looked at her village leader "Hokage-sama I can assure you that Naruto is no where near the area and won't cause any trouble." Anko said this proudly until she heard "shut up Nee-chan I don't cause trouble." Hearing his Anko looked up at the tree she saw a large yellow snake sitting on one of the branches with two children on it one of them being her little brother.

Seeing the blond haired boy, Anko could feel one emotion as this moment 'rage' "NARUTO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" Naruto filched at this since his Nee-chan only yelled at him like that when he was really in trouble. Emiko started to shake out of fear at being yelled at by Anko also causing the weak branch she was sitting on break until a loud snap was heard and the branch gave out. Seeing this Anko would have been worried about the safety of her younger brother if he and his pet snake weren't falling towards her 'ah crap.'

Once the large snake hit the ground, everyone looked to see what the damage was. What they found was small crater with a large snake knocked out and two children holding each other and one special Jounin being crushed.

With Naruto and Hinata, the two children were still holding each other out of fear of the fall. Naruto was the first realize that they had landed and looked around not seeing his Ni-chan relaxed him a bit. He also noticed that Hinata was still holding on to him rather tightly "Umm Hinata-chan…you chan let go of me now" he said with a nervous chuckle. Hinata now returned to reality and noticed just how close she was no Naruto and turned bright red and she backed away "sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto who was also a bit red since he hade never been that close to someone of the opposite sex, excluding Anko of course. Brushing this embarrassment Naruto looked around and saw many of the shinobi glaring at him, nothing unusual about that. Then he saw someone that always made him smile "ji-san."

Hearing this Sarutobi couldn't help but smile; despite how angry he was, he considered Naruto a grandson and didn't want to lose that bound with the boy. Keep a stern look on his face he looked straight at the blond boy "Naruto why are you here you should have gone to the shelters with the other villagers?"

Naruto just gave the old man a sour look "why would I go their it's boring and this is were all the action is supposed to be ji-san." Hearing this Sarutobi shook his head at the boy's stubborn attitude. "Not to mention without you or Nee-chan around they wouldn't let me in" Sarutobi sweat drooped at this know that the gaki was right.

Looking around Sarutobi noticed that Naruto wasn't alone as he saw a young girl hiding behind Naruto's back. The old man smiled at try's and failures, it looked like the blond had finally made a friend "Naruto, who it this behind you?"

Naruto looked confused then remembered who he had brought with him "sorry Ji-san I forgot to introduce you." Moving away Naruto presented the blushing girl "Ji-san this is Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan this is Ji-san Hokage."

Hinata looked at her village leader blushing a bright red and playing with her fingers "N-Nice t-to m-m-meet you H-Hokage-sama."

At this sight the old man couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the village outcast being friends with one of the village Hime.

Seeing that nothing was happening Naruto began to get board "hey Ji-san what's happening anyway are is it common for all the shinobi to just stand around during an emergency.

Everyone that heard this glared at Naruto. One Jounin even went to shout, "shut your mouth you little de-." That was a far as he got when he noticed the Hokage glaring at him almost daring him to finish that sentence.

Turning back to the children, they noticed the confused looks on their faces and were mostly likely wondering what the foolish Jounin was saying. Since he didn't want to tell Naruto about his burden yet decided to district the children with something else "Naruto do you really want to know what's going on?"

The blond nodded his head wanting to know why everyone was so alert.

Taking a deep breath, Sarutobi began to explain what was happening with out giving away to many details "Naruto, I'm sure you and Hinata saw the strange tunnel?" The two nodded "well I'm sure you remember the story of the kyuubi that attacked 6 years ago." Again, the two nodded since everyone had heard the story about how the Yondaime defeated the demon Kitsune at the cost of his life. Sarutobi could see that the children understood what he was talking about and continued, "well what isn't mention in the history books or any of the stories that before the Kyuubi attacked a tunnel like the one you just saw appeared before the demon attacked."

The two children gasped at this now understanding just how dire the situation really was, even Emiko was shacking out of fear.

Seeing this filled Sarutobi with a bit of shame at scaring the children like that but he had to make sure they knew how serious this was. Feeling that he had done enough to scare the children Sarutobi was about to call for a Jounin to escort the children to the shelters when "Hokage-sama something is coming" it was too late.

Everyone was tense at this moment; some were feeling a sense of deju vu to what happen six years ago. Some were scared out of their mind at the thought of facing a demon and didn't want to die. Other's thought if they killed Naruto, then the other demon might go away. As for Naruto and Hinata, they were scared and a little excited for some reason for some strange reason Naruto shadow started to react straggly as well.

As the fear was building in the Shinobi, do their best to ready themselves for whatever was coming. They prepared themselves for any thing a giant demon, an army of bloodthirsty monster hell even a return of the Kyuubi itself they were prepared for that.

They weren't however prepared fro what came into view. For what they saw were three strange looking children that were walking towards the village and almost everyone could tell they weren't human.

Seeing the three children, Sarutobi didn't know what to think. He was debating wither or not this was some demon trick or that they were being attacked by demonic children. He kept his guard up though even if they looked like children they were still demons and they were still dangerous. As the three demon children got closer the shinobi prepared themselves for a sign of hostility from the demons.

As the fox demon, and her followers approached the village everyone stood on guard ready for anything. Finally, as she approached the old Hokage, a stone and cold look on her face as she stared at the village leader and gave a fox like grin "konnichiwa" and held up a peace sign.

This caused everyone to face fault at this moment at the demons unusual attitude. While Kyuubi laughed at this her friends sense of humor at a important time like this.

Nyu held her face in her hand out of embarrassment at her friends antics to act out in a serious situation. Lucy on the other hand wanted to almost kill the fox demon in front of her and slaughter the humans around her. Kyuubi, however, honestly believed it was the funniest thing she had ever done and continued to laugh.

After everyone had gotten back on their feet and regained their stance they looked at the demon they spent so much time fearing was acting like a…child.

Seeing this the time of jokes was over Kyuubi decided to be put aside her humor and put of her lessons about manners and politics into practice. Putting on a straight and serious face Kyuubi bowed to Sarutobi to show respect "Greetings I am Semiazas, Kyuubi no Kitsune It is an honor to meet you."

Everyone did a double take on this, clearly not-expecting the demon to be so formal to which Sarutobi had to resounded in order to show respect "I am Sarutobi Hizuren, Sandaime Hokage and leader of this village." Everyone looked at their village leader with awe some being young enough to only see their Hokage as a kind grandfather, while the older generation smiled at seeing the old man's inner fire rekindled.

As the demon and the Hokage faced each other and what looked like the two of them were about to face off. To bad one blond haired brat decided to ruin the moment "HI my name is Mitarashi Naruto nice to meet you." Everyone groaned at this some even glared at the blond for killing the mood but didn't say anything.

With the demons, they were clearly surprised by the blonds actions not expecting someone to be so…forward even if they children. Kyuubi looked at the blond haired boy confused not expecting this kind of reaction from someone "umm hi Naruto-san."

Hearing this Naruto gave an annoyed look "it's Naruto that whole 'san' stuff was never for me, to fancy and noble like." Kyuubi looked at the blond in front of her beyond confused, with all of her training in nobility and politics she had no way of dealing with someone so…so…like her.

While Naruto and Kyuubi were, having their moments Nyu and Lucy were watching their friend struggle. Nyu looked at her sister "this was bound to happen" Lucy just gave an evil smile "Hai, put a proper noble in with a wild commoner and this is bound to happen I say we sit back and enjoy the show."

While the sisters were watching Hinata, who felt left out decided to try to get to know the other girls since Naruto seemed distracted. She walked over to the two and tried approaching the one with long hair she seemed nice so maybe she had a chance to make another friend. While she tired to get Nyu's attention, her luck turned sour as it was Lucy who saw her first and gave her a glare that made the elders of her clan look like children.

Lucy POV 

Lucy was looking at her fox friend smiling in watching the pain in the ass be in a situation she couldn't get out of when she noticed someone walking towards her and her sister. She noticed human girl seemed nervous and was approaching Nyu to she and get her attention, just by looking at her Lucy could tell the white eye human lacked confidence and it made her sick.

From the way the human was dressed she was obviously from a noble family and most likely spoiled rotten. She most likely spent most of time hiding behind others and letting them do her work and probably didn't get a lot of attention from her father or her mother. Therefore, Lucy concluded that she didn't like this and didn't want anything to do with her.

Just as Hinata was about to get Nyu attention when Lucy spoke first "what the hell do you want human."

Regular 

Hinata flinched at the tone in Lucy's voice. It reminded her of the elders when they didn't approve of something she did, which was pretty much everything. Since Lucy had already decided to she didn't like her Hinata was about to back away when she noticed Naruto.

Looking back with Naruto and the Kitsune girl and could see that he had no problem being open with someone he had just meet even if they were a demon. She smiled at seeing this and felt a strange warmth flow over her as she stared at the two demon "hello my name is Hyuuga Hinata, it's nice to meet you."

Both Lucy and Nyu and to do a double take at this, one minute the girl in front of them was a nervous wreck and now standing before them like she had know them for years. Seeing this as way to make friends Nyu decided to make the first move "hello my name is Diclonius Nyu and this is my twin sister Diclonius Lucy were thrilled to meet you Hinata-san."

Hinata smiled glade to see that Nyu wasn't like her sister Lucy and actually waned to be friendly with her. Lucy on the other hand didn't like how close her sister was getting to the human but couldn't do anything about it since Nyu wanted to be friendly with her and she could never get her sister to listen.

Back with Naruto and Kyuubi

The blond boy and Kitsune had been talking for a couple of minutes getting to know each other and getting very friendly. They would talk about their likes and dislikes and Kyuubi would mention various things about the demon world and how it worked.

While they were talking, Naruto decided to ask what everybody nearby was wondering ever since they first noticed the demon trio "Hey Kyuu-chan just what are you and your friends doing here anyway?" Hearing this everyone began to listen in wanting to know if they were going to have to prepare with a war against a horde of demons.

Kyuubi looked at the blond with wondering why he would ask a question like that. It made her wonder what the blond was after could he have been sent to spy on her. Perhaps he was meant to gain her trust. Maybe he was sent to gain her trust, learn all of her secrets, and use them against her. What if he was sent here to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and gain her affection until to betray her and leave her as his submissive pet who's only purpose was to please his every lustful desire. Kyuubi shook her head at that last thought wondering where that had come from.

Shaking her head with that strange thought Kyuubi decided to answer and lay everyone fears to rest "Naruto, the reason I am here is to make up for what happen six years ago and offer compensation for what happen and for the lives that were lost.

Everyone gasped at hearing this, some even voiced their opinion on the matter "fealty demon" "you expect us to believe that" "kill the demon kill them all." As the shouts from the surrounding men and woman all screaming for the blood of the Kitsune girl in front of them until "SILENCE."

Everyone kept their moths shut at the voice of their Hokage. Even Naruto who had always thought of the village leader as nothing more then an old geezer looked at him with a new look of respect. Kyuubi felt the same way when she looked at the old man; she spent most of her time with high-class nobles and politicians that just board her to death. But, to be in the face with some like Sarutobi a true warrior who had brush with death many times and had years of combat behind his eyes she couldn't help but smile out of respect.

Sarutobi stepped forward never taking his eyes off Kyuubi and asked with a stern voice "tell what are you are offering and your reasons behind it and I may be willing to listen."

Hearing this surprised Kyuubi since she really didn't expect him to really care what she had to say but she sent here to make this offer "we of the demon world are offering an alliance between our realm and the village of Konoha." Hearing many began to whisper when they heard alliance while Sarutobi just raised an eyebrow at this.

Kyuubi continued "as for what we are offering we are willing to offer resource's, technology, and even offer aid to you in time of need." Everyone that heard this was speechless at hearing that could be allies with demons and would be gaining a great advantage over their foreigners rivals.

Many of the shinobi began to talk amongst them selves about the thought of being allies with demons, while few to seeing the positive of such things; many believed it to be a mistake. Listening to the voices around him lead Sarutobi to consider the pros and cons of such an alliance as well but something was bothering him, why would the demon world want ally themselves with those that defeated one of their own their had to be more to this.

Hearing some voice of approval gave a bit of relief almost believe her mission to be a success. Sarutobi then spoke dashed those hopes when he spoke "your offer is generous but I can't accept such a treaty without knowing your own reasons behind it."

Even though she had expected this Kyuubi, couldn't help but sign in annoyance and the headache she was feeling. However, she knew she would have to explain her actions she just hope that the Hokage believed her words or this would get messy. Taking a deep breath, Kyuubi began to speak but nothing came from her mouth as her stomach spoke louder then her voice.

Now with a red face Kyuubi placed her hand behind her head and said nervously "umm perhaps we could discuss this over a meal I'm quite famished" she laughed nervously.

Hearing this nearly everyone face faulted at hearing this not having a hard time believing that was supposed to be the leader of the demon world. However, it didn't matter to Sarutobi if she was a lord or a commoner she was still an ambassador and had to be treated with respect. Something many would of his shinobi would not like this.

Sighing Sarutobi decided to do what he thought best for the village "KYUUBI-SAN." Everyone tensed at the at the tone of voice the Hokage was using and waiting for his order "we shall discuss this alliance over a meal until you as well as your companions are considered guest within are village and treated with respect." At this many of the shinobi around began to shout their disapproval at this stunned that leader would even consider this and were letting him know their opinion until "SILENCE."

Everyone kept their mouths shut knowing that they were now getting on the Hokage's nerves "do I need to remind you that we of the ninja of Konoha take pride in many things and one of them is treating possible allies with respect." Everyone kept quiet at this feeling as though they were children being punished by a parent. The demon on the other hand were amazed that his one old man had such power over his troops, he would be a respected man if he came to the demon world where even the most accent of demon generals would get along with him and they usually hated humans. Seeing this man In front of her Kyuubi couldn't help but feel honored to meet such a man. Nyu felt something similar to what Kyuubi was feeling even if he did remind her of an old monkey. Lucy kept looking at the old man with an old smile on her face 'I wonder…how much fun it would be to kill him.'

Rubbing his head at the large headache that was forming Sarutobi decided to get this over with so he could relax for at least five minutes and maybe smoke his pipe maybe even read his Icha Icha book. However, this was important and took place over everything else.

Taking yet another deep breathe Sarutobi turned to his shinobi and addressed them "for now these three will be considered foreign ambassadors and will be treated with respect is that understood?" all the shinobi around him said the only thing they could after being scolded by their Hokage for more then once a day "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Now that everything was settled and they didn't have to fight, their way into the village Kyuubi gave a sigh of relief. Nyu was also glade that she didn't hurt anyone and was curios as what human food would taste like. To bad Lucy was having different thoughts about all this, she wanted to enter the village with a river of blood flowing around her and to top it off she would have to eat human food 'disgusting.'

After Sarutobi made most of his shinobi return to their duty's he looked at the three demons "well what should we do for a meal." Before he could think of anything, though a certain blond spoke first "hey, why don't you take them for ramen Oji-san?" Sarutobi looked at the blond boy as if he was serious, which he was.

The three demons just looked confused since they had never heard anything called ramen before and it sounded tempting. Kyuubi would asked more but Naruto was to busy arguing with one another so she had to ask someone else and the only person left was the girl with white eyes.

Looking over the girl, Kyuubi could tell she had confidence problems so she decided to try and approach her slowly "HEY, I like your eyes, are you blind, what's your name, are you blind, did I ask that already," well she tried to approach her slowly.

The young Hyuuga looked at the demon girl in front of her speechless. Who could blame her she was standing in front of the most powerful demon of all time "M-M-My name I-is H-Hyuuga Hinata, I am n-not b-blind, and it's n-nice to m-meet you K-Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi's smile turned into a scowl "don't use "sama" please Hinata-chan you aren't one of my subject so you don't have don't have to call me that." Hinata just nodded at this to scared to argue, "after all your not one of my subjects if anything you're my friend Hinata-chan, aren't you?"

Hearing that last part, Hinata couldn't but gasp at hearing that this demon wanted to be her friend. While she was afraid of the demon fox in front of her, she didn't seem dangerous at all a little strange maybe but still harmless. There was also the fact the elders wouldn't like her associating with a demon even if she was considered royalty where she came from. Looking at Naruto though he seemed to like her and he was her only friend so maybe she could trust her.

Looking at the demon's girls face Hinata would have giggled if she weren't so nervous. Kyuubi was biting her lower lip while her were down and her eyes began to look watery to Hinata it looked at reminded her of a puppy begging for attention.

Figuring that this could come and hurt her later but deciding to risk it Hinata answered the demon "I…I guess w-we could b-be friends…Kyuubi-chan." Said demons response was grabbing Hinata by the shoulder and holding her close "ALL RIGHT, you and I are going to be good friends Hinata-chan, you know you remind be of a lot of myself Hianta-chan."

Hearing this everyone sweat dropped try to figure out how in the world they were alike in anyway. With all the craziness around Naruto decided to simplify things before it became a bigger headache "can we just get some ramen already all this crazy crap is driving me nuts I'll even by Ni-chan some dango if we just go…AHH NEE-CHAN."

Having just remembered that he crushed his elder sister with Emiko he ran over to his snake companion, "Emiko-chan gets off Ni-chan hurry." Emiko moved as fast as she could leaving behind a large carder with the body of Anko laying face down and not moving.

Nervous, Naruto approached the body of his sister hoping she was still alive and prying she was unconscious "Ni-chan…are…are you okay?" There was no response as he got closer and nothing happen. Until Anko's arm suddenly moved and grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, bring him to face to face with an angry Anko whose eye's were bright bloody red with fire coming out of them.

Naruto was so scared that he could barely breath and could barely make out a scream for help while Anko began to deliver her divine judgment on her little brother who dared to drop a giant snake on her.

While this was going on everyone looked at the scene feeling disturbed at what was going on. Some felt disturbed at the mere sight at what Anko was doing to Naruto. Except Lucy who enjoyed what was happening to Naruto and even thought that the way Anko was torturing made Anko look beautiful.

Kyuubi looked at Hinata who was a bright red do to what she was seeing and asked her "is it always like this around here?"

**Finished this a few days ago hadn't had time to make many corrections hope you enjoy more work will be when I have time. Also I don't own anyone from Elfen Lied.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Zelda.**

"**Talking" 'thinking'**

**CH.4 Politics over Ramen. I**

Walking through the village the Hokage along with a the heiress of the proud Hyuuga clan, along with three demons, a giant snake, a highly trained kunoichi and her little brother who was covered in bruises and glaring at his older sister with pure hate in his eye's.

Anko however, rolled her eyes at her little brother's antics "will you get over it, already. I said I would buy you ramen to stop being such a baby, already." Naruto just kept up his glare while Anko was losing her temper and was about to give the little brat another beat down when she noticed the Hyuuga and the demon moving forward. While she was suspicious of the what the Hyuuga would try she was worried about what the demon would do so she kept her eye on them.

Hinata and Kyuubi both walked up to blond Kyuubi a little more forward then but Hinata was the one who spoke first "N-Naruto-kun…I'm…s-sure A-Anko-san didn't mean to h-hurt you t-that badly." Anko and Naruto scoffed at this while just stared at her weirdly. Seeing this Hinata began to blush and was getting nervous with everyone's response.

Kyuubi however, could see Hinata was trying to help and decided to give her hand "while I can't speak for Anko-san, I can say that many demons would have nothing but respect for you by walking away from a beating like that." Hearing this everyone looked at the Kitsune demon confused, Kyuubi saw this and began to explain "In the demon world, if there is anything we can all agree it's that all demons all have a love for fighting and more damage you can take, the more your respected." Hearing this Naruto began to smile feeling a bit better and began to smile. Kyuubi saw this and was happy she made him feel better "also many female demons find scars to be very attractive." At this everyone was now staring at Kyuubi, the demon noticed this and realized she what she said and began to get nervous and turn a little red as well "well…we…we should hurry and get some romen or whatever" and took off.

Naruto just stood their confused as did Hinata and Lucy, while the adult's just stood there with a smirk and Nyu gave a giggle and ran forward to catch up with Kyuubi.

Ichiraku Ramen shop

Arriving at the ramen shop the blond haired boy had a huge grin on his face "Here we are ladies, THE best place to get food in the whole village, Ichiraku Ramen." Anko and Sarutobi just rolled their eyes about the blonds exaggerated statement of "THE BEST RESTAURANT". The other members had their own opinion about the little shop. Emiko seemed relaxed as she slithered around the seats and fell asleep. Naruto was ecstatic about being at his favorite place in the whole village. Hinata and Kyuubi were both curious about what kind of food such a…small place could serve. Nyu was excited about trying something new and foreign while Lucy thought she was wasting her time and really didn't want to try something as disgusting as human food.

Each of the children took a stool while the adult had to stand to the limited amount of seats at such a small restaurant. It wasn't long before the chef of the restaurant Teuchi emerge from the kitchen "welcome to Ichiraku…Naruto is that you?" The blond smiled at the old man who just smiled back and noticed he had guest including the Hokage and guest. Showing his respect Teuchi bowed to the village leader "Greetings Hokage-sama."

Seeing this Sarutobi just smiled and waved him off "its fine Teuchi-san theirs need to bow."

Hearing this Teuchi just smiled at of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head and noticed the three demons in front of him mainly the young fox demon who stood out. Teuchi smiled at the fox demon who noticed he was staring at her "And this most be the mighty fox demon everyone is talking about." Kyuubi's ear picked up at this wondering what the people were saying about her. Teuchi could tell the Kitsune girl was nervous and about what was being said about her. However, Teuchi's smile never left his face "they say that another terrifying and blood thirsty demon had returned to slaughter us all. Hearing this Kyuubi began to bite her lip out of nervousness, afraid that everything she was trying to was would be in vain before she even started. Teuchi walked up to the fox demon and could see what he had said was bothering her so he just grabbed her check and kept his smile "what they forgot to mention that this dangerous demon that their so afraid of happens such a cute little girl." Kyuubi blushed as this while Nyu and even Lucy began to sinker.

After he let go of Kyuubi's check Teuchi pulled out a pad of paper and pen "okay, it's not everyday I get to be the host for a group of ambassadors and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan as well." Hinata blushed at getting the attention. Teuchi chuckled at the group and began to take their orders after he had set up another set up spare tables for the rest of the group, Naruto ordered his usual everything while Anko ordered something dumplings and Sarutobi ordered a medium beef ramen. Hinata and the other girls were a bit hesitant about their orders, Hinata had never any food that wasn't prepared by high class chiefs and the others, Kyuubi and Nyu didn't know anything about human food and Lucy didn't care. Sensing the tension with the girls Teuchi just put on a friendly smile and offered them the basics to get them started and they agreed to it, expect for Lucy. Writing down what he needed Teuchi looked towards the kitchen "Ayame get ready for a big order here."

After that a young girl appeared from the door way with a big smile on her face "is Naru-chan here Tou-san" the young pre-teen asked to the embarrassment of said blonde. It didn't help that Anko started laughing out loud and was soon followed by the giggling of the many young girls around him.

The blond soon glared at young ramen chief "NI-chan I told you not to call me that" that blond pouted childishly which only made the girls giggle more.

Sadly Ayame wasn't done as she pouted "awhh Naru-chan, you don't like me calling you Naru-chan, Naru-chan." The blond just turned a brighter red while everyone kept laughing, while they were doing this Ayame noticed the other members that were with the young blond. She noticed one that one of them was a Hyuuga and the other's were the must have been the demons that were on the lips of nearly everyone on in the village. However, Ayame who was one to never based anything on just rumor decided to get to know these four and more importantly tease Naruto later on.

She looked at the four girls and gave a friendly smile "Hello I'm Ayame, Teuchi daughter in nice to meet you." Each of the girls save Lucy gave a friendly greetings to the waitress who smiled. After Teuchi and Ayame had started working on the food and were giving a moment to rest Ayame decided to try and get to know Naruto's new friends. She looked around and at her favorite blond was bouncing around his chair excitedly waiting for his ramen. She was used to seeing this since it was his favorite food but unlike those other times Naruto seemed actually happy and not trying to cover it up like he usually was. Despite Naruto's attitude Ayame had to know the boy long enough to read him like a book and usually he seemed happy but so lonely and now it was like he found a long lost relative.

She eyed each of the girls wondering what their connections were to the young blond. She noticed that the Hyuuga would catch a glimpse at the blond and then turn away and blush when he looked at and would only talk when she was spoken to. Kyuubi seemed to have no problem speaking her mind and asking question's she seemed like a very curious, sadly she was getting her answers from Naruto so they couldn't be very useful. Next was Nyu, she was like a blend of both Naruto and Kyuubi, she was full of energy and also very curious about the world around her. Then their was Lucy, she was very different then her sister, while Nyu seemed sweet and open, Lucy on the other hand seemed very cold and distant and would only talk if she felt like she needed to answer and didn't seemed to care about other's thought especially if they were human.

Seeing that the food would be soon Ayame decided to bug Naruto one time as she walked up the kids "so Naruto, it's nice to see you with a couple of friends." Naruto nodded at this happy as well about meeting his new friends. Ayame smiled at this "and their awfully pretty young girls." Naruto nodded at this as well didn't really following and got nervous when her saw Ayame's grim grew bigger "so…are you going to ask any of them to be your girlfriend, you little stud."

Hearing this Naruto turned a bright shade of red and began to stuttered out sounds that seemed like words while a even redder Hinata looked like she was about to pass out. While the three demons just looked confused at about what was going on and trying to figure out why Anko was on the ground holding her sides and crying.

Each of the three demons looked at each other and at everybody else getting confused and annoyed that they were out of the loop. After enough time Kyuubi got fed and asked "what so funny, what's a girlfriend supposed to mean, anyway?" She looked around to anyone to give answers and wondering how Hinata could glow like that.

Ayame and Anko tired their best to stop laughing and answer the young demon but they were having trouble breathing but eventually stopped and responded to the pouting fox demon. Ayame tried to explain "K-Kyyubi-chan…a-a girlfriend is term given to when a young man and women or courting." The three demons still looked confused until Anko came out with a blunt response "she's asking if the brat is going to mate with any of you." This caused the three demons to look at the blond with curiosity in their eye's and a blush on their faces for Nyu and Kyuubi, Lucky however, looked like she wanted to slit his throat.

With all of the tension that was building in the air, it was then that Teuchi decided to bring out the food. Placing the food on the table Teuchi wished everyone a good meal and completely missed all the drama within everyone else.

Everyone but Anko and Sarutobi ate in silence as the children all refused to make any eye contact with each other. Even Naruto who usually inhaling the dish in front just took tiny bites and kept muttering "baka Ni-chan." And would look over to his left and catch Kyuubi staring at him and turn away, after that he would look to his right and see Hinata also looking at him and turning away from him as well.

While they were doing this Nyu noticed this and let out a giggle "Kyuubi-chan you and Naruto-san would make lovely mates." Her grin only grew when she noticed Kyuubi's tail's stiffen up.

Kyuubi looked at her friend and glared "Naruto-kun I are just friends, nothing more, right Naruto-kun?" Said blond just nodded his head dumbly while Nyu rolled her eye's and Lucy gave a look of disgust at what she was hearing. Kyuubi then took a deep breath "besides Nyu, you know that I'm already taken."

Everyone went silent and looked at the fox demon confused while many just started not understand until Sarutobi asked "are you betrothed to someone Kyuubi-san?"

The demon fox looked at the old man and nodded her head and stirred her noodles "My…father…he made it clear that in any case that he came across any enemy that he couldn't defeat, that his first born daughter would marry the first son of his enemy as a treaty for peace and since I'm the my father's fist and only daughter I have to mate with whoever this person is."

Many went silent to Anko who got over her shock the fastest clearly showed her out rage "son of bitch, what kind of parent put's their only daughter through that kind of bullshit and for what, to save face when ever he loses a fight just so he doesn't look like a god damn pussy." Everyone just looked at Anko strangely except for Lucy who had hearts in her eyes as Anko continued "If I meet this bastard I swear I'll use his heart as a hackie sack."

Kyuu looked at the purpled haired woman and just gave a sad smile "thanks' Anko-san but that's not necessary, my father…is dead and has been for about six years."

Everyone went silent when they heard this and Lucy and Nyu just looked away showing that already knew the whole story. Hinata looked at the demon with sad eye's and asked "what..What about your mother Kyuubi-san?" The demon's reaction wasn't any different, if anything it was worse as she lowered her head "she died…giving birth to me." Hearing this Hinata tired to apologize but the demon stopped her before she could "its fine Hinata-chan, you didn't know and It doesn't really bother me that much, if it did I wouldn't be here trying to form an alliance.

Everyone but Lucy and Nyu looked at the demon confused and interested, especially Sarutobi and Kyuubi cursed herself for saying to much. Seeing no other way out of this she knew she would have to explain herself. She at least had to tell the Hokage the whole story, she just wanted to put it off until and official meeting had taken place between the two. Taking a deep breath Kyuubi decided to tell her new friends and allies the reason why she was there "my father, Nukpana Kyuubi no Kitusne, was the same demon that attacked your village six years ago." Almost everyone gasp at hearing this except Sarutobi who stood up and glared at the young demon almost daring her makes some kind of excuse but before he could do anything Kyuubi simply raised her hand "Hokage-sama, I would advise you to calm yourself before you risk and international incident and an act of war against the demon world." The elder village leader took a clam breath a sat back down at his table but his looks demanded an answer.

Kyuubi took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders knowing she wasn't going to like this and began her tale.

_**Okay. I know it's short and that there are mistakes but I wanted to post something before the New Year and this was the least updated. I was glad I could at least put something up before it was to late. Anyway, this was part 1 of this chapter and part 2 will be the next update. I have no doubt's that there are error's with this story but I did my best with the time I had and I hope you like at least what's within the chapter, so please leave a review and tell me what you think and wait for part 2. **_

_**Happy New Year.**_


End file.
